Of Dragons, Phenoxes, and Distressed Strawberries
by Akira Makoto
Summary: Karin gets sick, Toshiro finds her. What happens when Ichigo shows up? And what if he isn't wanted? Not to good at summaries so read and let me know!
1. Bring on the Rain

**So I've decided to move out of the Ouran Highschool Host Club world! Bleach is my all time favorite anime so I thought I'd give it a shot. My little sister is in love with Shiro-Chan so she asked me to write on for her. **  


* * *

**Prolouge (Sort of)**

Karin sat on the bench beside the soccer field, practice had ended hours ago but she had never left. She had always loved it when it rained, she could cry and no one would ever know about it. She could cry for Toshiro. She couldn't figure it out, was he more than simply a friend? I mean yeah, he is the Squad 10 captain in Soul Society. But…did she feel anything for him? And more importantly, did he feel anything for her? She got up off the bench and went to lay in the middle of the soccer field. She lay down and closed her eyes and just let the rain fall. She felt it over every inch of her body, then she cried. More than she had the whole time she'd stayed out. She was crying so hard that she never heard Toshiro walk up. And he was much too good at masking his spiritual pressure so she would have to have been focusing on nothing but finding him if she was to sense his approach.

"Karin…" she jumped at the sudden noise "Are you alright?" Was she imagining the concern in his voice? "You're not hurt are you?" A quick look at his face told her that he really was worried.

* * *

**Okay! How's the beginning? I know it's really short and I'll warn you right now most of the chapters are very short because when I switch POV I make a new chapter. But still R&R!!!**


	2. Fever

**WOO!!! Chapter 2! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

She quickly jumped up off the ground and wiped her face off.  
"T-Toshiro-Kun, w-what are you doing here?" She must have been cold….it's the middle of December for crying out loud and it's raining.

"I was just in the neighborhood…Karin what were you thinking staying out here? You could freeze…What would Ichigo say? Dare I say it wouldn't be pretty if I called him right now." He pulled out his cell to prove a point. Ichigo and Rukia were in Soul Society on a permanent basis now. Ichigo was Captain of the 3'rd squad and Rukia was lieutenant for squad 13. Poor Karin took it hard when they left her behind. She wanted in on the action so badly.

"N-NO! P-please don't c-c-call Ichigo!" She knew full well that it would be bad if Ichigo knew what she had been doing.

"Karin please don't do stupid things then, otherwise I won't hesitate to call him." I pulled her into my arms and flash stepped both of us to her house.

What the hell was she doing out there!? Honestly I should have called Ichigo and told him, but of course I couldn't say no when she asked me not to call. She's just too cute. Once I had her back in her room I made sure that she had dry clothes on and that she was in bed warm. She was still shivering though which concerned me. I sat down on the edge of her bed and checked her temperature. I jerked my hand back as soon as I touched her, Kami-Sama! She's on fire!!! I don't care what I told Karin, I needed to call Ichigo. He needed to be here for Karin, at the very least he needed to know what was going on. So as soon as Karin was asleep I went up to the roof and dialed Ichigo's number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Yo what's up Toshiro?" Kami-Sama, one these days I'm going to get him to call me captain. That boy needs to learn respect.

"Ichigo you need to come home now. Meet me on the roof." I heard him asking me a question but I hung up anyway. Less than 20 minutes later the orange haired Soul Reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki the 3rd division captain was standing next to me. And boy did he look angry. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Karin needs her big brother right now.

"Captain Hitsuyuya, why for the love of all that's holy did you have me come home?" Hmm…Captain huh? He's not mad at me, he's mad because someone else rode his case about being respectful to the other captains. First person to come to mind; Rukia Kuchiki. Thank Kami-Sama for that woman.

" Ichigo, Karin is down in her room. I found her out on the soccer field in the rain. She has a VERY high fever. I think you should stay home for a while to look after her. Your lieutenant can take care of things for a few days ne?" For a second I thought I had put him in shock.

"What! Karin is sick!" Before he flash stepped down to her room I could have sworn I heard him say that she never gets sick and that this was impossible. But still it would be hard to tell for sure because Ichigo's flash step is as good as Yorurichi's and possibly better than Byakuya's. Well at least now I can go since Karin is in good hands…I hope…Kurosaki, Please…Please take good Care of her.


	3. Unwanted

**Chapter 3 people! Now we finally get to hear from Ichigo! As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

How did Karin get sick? She never gets sick! What the hell did she think she was doing laying out in the rain in DECEMBER!?! I sat on the edge of her bed while she slept. She looked so uncomfortable. I wish I could do something to make her feel better but I can't even give her medicine until she wakes up. Sadly I was eavesdropping on her while she was talking in her sleep. Mostly it was about soccer but…then it changed….drastically.

"mmm….Toshiro…no…don't call Ichigo…"She flipped over for the millionth time since he'd been home.

"I don't wanna worry him…Toshiro…stay with me…please…" What? She'd rather have Toshiro here instead of me? Boy I feel loved.

"Shiro-Chan…Stay…love you…stay…don't leave me…please…" She wants Toshiro here…Not me...

"Karin, I'm your brother and yet…why…why would you rather have that ice brat here….instead of me…I don't understand…"

"I-Ichigo? Why are you here? Aren't you busy with Soul Society stuff? I asked Shiro-Chan not to call you…" I figured as much….

"Don't worry sweetheart, Izuru is taking care of things. Toshiro was worried about you so he called me. He thought I'd be able to help." It almost brought me to tears , I hated to see either of my baby sisters sick…but what hurt even more was knowing that she would rather have that ice brat at her side than me…

"oh…" Yeah, I know what she wants…It's just a question of whether I'm man enough to let her have what she wants. Answer? Yeah…yeah I am…Hurts more than dyin though…and I've done that more than once…..

"I-I'll go call Captain Hitsuguya…" I walked out into the hallway and barely got her door shut before I broke down. Yeah, I cried, believe it or not. The 3rd squad captain is capable of emotion other than anger. I walked to my room and then flash stepped to the roof then sat down. I pulled out my phone, Toshiro's call was the last one I had received, I took a deep breath and pressed send.

Ring….

Ring….

"Ichigo what do you want?"

"Toshiro," Kami-Sama I sounded like I'd just lost anything and everything that I loved. Not entirely accurate but close.

"What's wrong?" His voice suddenly changed to one of concern. "Did something happen to Karin?" No…something happened to me….

"Toshiro, could you please come back?"

"Y-Yeah…no problem Ichigo, I'll be there in a few minutes…" Good 'cuz I don't think I can keep it together for long…

"Alright, see you in a few." Just hurry Toshiro…


	4. Unsure

**Back to Toshiro, R&R I always appreciate your ideas and criticism! (constructive plz)**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

Why would Ichigo need me to come back? He wounded as though somebody had died…Kami-Sama I hoped I was wrong. I think it took me maybe 10 minutes to get back to the Kurosaki's, what I saw wasn't comforting. Ichigo was sitting on his roof with his head in his hands; as I got closer he never looked up at me. For some reason I felt the need to comfort him… Once I got close enough I placed a hand on his shoulder; he finally looked up at me. I could tell he'd been crying, that was unsettling for me, Ichigo never showed any emotion other than anger. But nevertheless he looked as though he'd been crying and he still had a few stray tears in his eyes… Kami-Sama I hated to see him like this.

"Ichigo, what happened, why did you need me to come back?"

"Toshiro she wants you…not me…you should stay with her…I'm going back to Seretei." Now I understand why he looked so broken, his baby sister didn't want him there. I could only imagine how that must feel…

"Don't go back just yet, I'll see if I can talk to her." I couldn't just let him leave…Rukia would kill me if he went back like this. I have to do something and quick.

"It doesn't even matter anymore Toshiro…She doesn't need me here. I'm going back, I'm sure Izuru needs my help. And I promised Renji that I would train with him tonight." No, no, no, he can't leave like this! Rukia is gonna murder me…

"Please Captain Kurosaki, don't go back yet." His expression remained the same but his voice took on a sharp tone.

"Captain Hitsuguya, there is no need for me here and I have other duties to attend to in Seretei. I'll see you later… Tell Karin I said goodbye…and that I love her…"

Then before I could say anything he opened the Senkai Gate and was gone. Great, I rolled my eyes, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I guess I can go find Ishin he's a doctor so he would know what to do. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll go get Ishin…


	5. Advice

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo, please tell me what's wrong with you or I'll call captain Hitsuguya and ask him myself."

"Rukia it's nothing, I just don't feel well…Izuru! You're in charge. I'm going to go lay down." Rukia was worried; I can't say that I blame her though. I suppose I would be concerned if I was her. I wonder if Byakuya could help me out since he has a younger sister too. Hmph, the chances of him actually helping me instead of kicking me out of his office were slim to none but I need advice and I'm desperate. So I altered my course a bit and headed off to the squad 6 offices.

_This should be interesting…_ I walked up to the door and knocked –something I never do- luckily Byakuya was the one who answered, Renji must be out.

"Yes who is it?" I often wondered how he could keep his voice so even all the time.

"Captain Kuchiki, may I have a word?" I knew her recognized my spiritual pressure and if by some freak chance he didn't my voice would have told him for sure.

"…You may come in Kurosaki." I took a deep breath then walked through the door. In all honesty Byakuya Kuchiki was a sight to behold. His mere presence commanded that people listen to him. We didn't quite get along but still, I looked up to him. I walked up to his desk and bowed my head in greeting. I felt it best to be as respectful as possible if I wanted him to help me.

"Captain Kuchiki, I-I need your advice on something."

"Ichigo, first off since when do you call me captain? You've never had that kind of respect. Second, what makes you think I will be willing to give you my advice? And third," his tone actually changed slightly to one of minor concern, "what on earth happened to you? I've never seen your spiritual pressure this messed up. Did something happen to Rukia?" I sighed, how would I explain this?

"Byakuya-Sama that is why I'm here, nothing has happened to Rukia but I was hoping that because of her you would be able to help me." For a moment he looked shocked, if I hadn't been in so much pain I might have laughed. I explained the events of the morning then sat back and waited. To my great humiliation I even shed a few tears; I never wanted to show any weakness in front of the great Byakuya Kuchiki. But now it couldn't be helped; seems my entire attitude was changing today…

"I'm honestly not sure what to tell you Ichigo. I've never had Rukia pick someone else over me. At least not since I started to care about that sort of thing. I would think that it would be best to talk to Karin about it…but judging from what I know about you, you wouldn't do that. Given that fact my advice is to wait and let Captain Hitsuguya talk some sense into her." Kami-Sama, he actually gave me advice… that whole respect thing works really well…I should try it more often. I bowed my head again.

"Arigatou Captain Kuchiki." Then I left, I guess I just need to wait on Toshiro then. I walked back to the Squad 3 offices, I'm sure Izuru is wondering if I'm alright after that sudden disappearance.


	6. An Icy Dragon

**Hey everyone! Read and Review! I'm kind of at a stand still now, So I could really use some ideas!**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

Alright, I need to talk to Karin. Ishin said that she would be alright to talk to when she wakes up again. Thank Kami-Sama he was around because I would never have figured out that medicine. She looks so uncomfortable… and she's burning up…

"Ishin-San, she's so hot…what's her temperature?" I'm really concerned about her…I know being that hot is not normal.

"Umm…well…he nervously rubbed his neck," that alone was cause for worry. "her fever is staying at about 104 degrees."

"104!? That's high enough to put someone in a coma…"

"Yes. And 108 could kill her. We have to get her body temperature down and soon." After saying this he left.

_Hyorinmaru, what should I do? I can't just stand by and let her die!_

_Toshiro no baka, ice is your power to command! You have in your hands the means and in your heart the will. It is not my fault that you have not done anything yet. _ I could almost hear the scorn in his voice.

_You know you love her. Why you won't just accept it I haven't the fondest. It's like you're in permanent denial._

_You're wrong. Besides even if I did feel that way for her it's against the law._

_. . . ._

_Hyorinmaru, don't give me the cold shoulder. I'll need your help! I don't want to put her into shock!_

_Ban. Kai. That's all I'll say._

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that!_

Coming up, one ice dragon ban-kai! I took a deep breath and made sure my reiatsu was completely under control then I went for it. "Ban-Kai" Kami-Sama I hope this fits in this room. My ice wings started to develop and the ice started covering me, once my ban-kai was fully released I pulled it under my complete control and altered it where necessary. Then I sat down next to her and brushed my hand across her face, she shivered against my touch but I know that this will help her.

"Forgive me Karin…" I pulled her up into my arms, I didn't want to put her into shock so I kept the blanket around her body; still she shook…hard. I pulled her closer to me, to hell with permanent denial, I love her. I feel horrible for freezing her like this…but if it makes her fever go down then I can do it.

"Karin, I love you…that's the only reason I can give for doing this." And with that I gently kissed her lips. Then I rested my forehead against hers. After about 30 minutes of this I let my Ban-Kai break, she was definitely cooler now but what I need is for her to stay cool…another 20 nimutes had passed before I went to get Ishin to check her temperature again. She seems to be staying cooler, her skin is no where near as hot as it was before

_Arigatou Hyorinmaru_.

_Don't mention it, besides with you freaking out like that I was getting stuck in the middle of a horrid thunderstorm. It was far from pleasant._

_Of course you would have some kind of motive behind that…oh well, I'm grateful just the same._

I didn't want to leave her side for fear of her fever going back up in my absence so I called to Ishin. Surely her heard me- this house isn't too big…I heard the footsteps on the stairs, yes, he had heard me.

"What do you need Captain Hitsuguya?" I sighed, he has more respect than his son and he doesn't even need it.

"Ishin-Sama, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to address me as captain, you are older than I and you are a former captain, it is I that should address you with such respect."

"Yes, yes, I apologize. But you needn't address me as anything other than Ishin. But never mind that now, what was it you needed?"

"Would you mind checking Karin's temperature again? She feels like she's cooled off a bit."

"No problem Hitsuguya-San." He went and got the thermometer and stuck it in her mouth. "So why did you use your ban-kai earlier?" I had wondered if he would ask me about that.

"Hyorinmaru thought if I held her while my ban-kai was released it might help cool her off-since he is an ice dragon after all."

"Ah, I see," he pulled the thermometer from her mouth and checked it. "Well it seems Hyorinmaru was correct, your ice paired with my medicine has drastically brought her fever down, it's 99˚ now."

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried…And I know that Ichigo was as well." Ishin looked up at that.

"I thought I felt him here. Where did he go? Actually…why did he leave in the first place? That's not like him." I felt a bit guilty seeing as how I'm partly the reason he left.

"He felt that Karin didn't want him here-so he went back to Soul Society-he just said that she wanted me, and was really disappointed that I wasn't there when she woke up." I tried to think how I might feel if I was in Ichigo's position… I wasn't having much luck with that. The closest person I have to a sister is Momo Hinamori and she's older than me.

"Oh really?" I was pulled back to reality when Ishin responded to what I had said. "Oh and if you're interested Karin's fever appears to be staying down. Using your ban-kai earlier was smart. Thank-you for taking care of her, and I'm sure Ichigo feels the same." I sure hope so because I don't remember him being quite so appreciative…I guess we'll see…


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note

Gomenasai to all my wonderful readers! I seem to have left out just how old Karin is! So here it is, I wrote this where Karin is about 16. Also in case you missed it Ichigo became the 3rd squad captain with Izuru as his Lieutenant. Once again Gomenasai! *bows*

Also I had thought of taking the whole story off and reformatting how it has been put on but I decided against it and will be finishing it the same way as I started it; though I might possibly put more than one P.O.V. per chapter for the sake of not wanting a million chapters. I will also (finally) be uploading new chapters this week! \^,^/ YAY!!! I've finally gotten rid of my horrid writers block!!! Alright, that's all I've got, enjoy the rest of the story!!!! Don't forget to review!!!


	8. Hyorinmaru

**Hey check it out you guys!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! I know there were a few of you who were waiting on Karin's point of view, I hope this is good. ^_^ Don't forget to review!! **

* * *

**Three Hours Later….**

**Karin**

_ It's so cold—what is this—Ice? Oh my gosh! That's a dragon over there! I didn't think they even existed!_

"Come over here child." _Woah…they exist and he can talk…well…he looks safe enough, I suppose I'll go over there. _As I walk over he moves his head down so that its level with mine.

"Karin Kurosaki, you look cold." _Cold? I look cold? He could eat me in one bite and he's telling me I look cold?_

"Actually I am but, that doesn't matter right now. I would really like to know who you are though… if that's okay…." He nodded at me and touched his nose to my forehead.

"I am Hyorinmaru, and there is something you need to see my child." Suddenly I wasn't standing before Hyorinmaru; instead I was looking down at Toshiro. He had ice wings around him and he was holding something under them. I looked closer and realized he was holding me. Kami-Sama I looked horrible. My gosh—is the great Captain Hitsuguya crying? I realized then that Hyorinmaru was at my side.

"Child you should listen instead of simply watching." So I did.

"_Karin I'm so sorry—C'mon sweetheart—you've gotta fight this fever- you've gotta fight for Ichigo… He's so worried about you…and you didn't seem to give a damn that he dropped everything he was doing this morning just to come take care of you… So you damn well better wake up so you can apologize to him and stop worrying me…" _ Then I was back in front of the dragon.

"Hyorinmaru, what was that?"

"That, my child, is what's going on right now, outside of your subconscious. Toshiro is attempting to cool you down. But he's almost done with his ban-kai so I have litter time left with you but there is one other thing I would like to show you before I go." He touched my forehead again and I was in front of Ichigo. He was in his office in Soul Society. (I might add that he looked quite dashing in his shohakshu and his captain's haori.) Then I noticed his expression…I can't remember the last time I saw so much hurt on my hero's face.

"Hyorinmaru—what's wrong with Ichigo?" He looked over at me.

"He's concerned, about you." Well that didn't explain the pain on his face….

"But—he looks like he's in so much pain…"

"Karin—put yourself in his shoes. For the few minutes that you were awake while he was home you pretty much told him you didn't want him there. His baby sister didn't want him, can you imagine? What if yuzu were sick and she didn't want you there? You who know everything about her? You who is always there for her?" Then I remembered those few minutes I had woken…as the memory of what I said hit me I couldn't help but gasp. How could I have said that to Ichigo? He's done nothing but protect me. He became a Soul Reaper to protect me—our family.

"I'm glad you see the error you've made. Now I must go. And I suggest you wake up soon before Toshiro loses his patience whilst waiting." And with that, Hyorinmaru was gone.

I've gotta wake up, I just don't know how…

"_Karin…" _

"W-who's there? Show yourself!"

"_I …am your zanpaktou…now..._Get your ass up!!! There are people out there that love you and are worried sick! _Hem hem. Now. Awaken." _ And just like that I was awake, and aware of Toshiro sitting on the edge of my bed holding my hand.

"Toshiro?" I tried not to laugh as I watched him jump to the ceiling. (Which is hilarious to watch when he stays floating in the air for a few minutes.)  
"K-karin? You're awake?" I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Of course I'm awake, Toshiro no baka. What did you think that I am? The waking dead?"

"No! Of course not! Gomen, I was simply surprised." I watched him as he floated back down to the floor. I motioned for him to come and sit back down next to me. It seemed as though he was deep in thought when he finally sat back on the bed. He must have been because he put his hand back in mine—something he would never do if he was fully in reality—I smiled at the gesture.

"Toshiro, what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Karin, you need to go talk to Ichigo. You have no Idea what kind of state he's in right now…

"Yeah—actually I do know… Hyorinmaru showed me…" Maybe Toshiro will know the name and he'll know who—or what—he was.

"How could you possibly remember that name? I'm sure I've only uttered his name around you once—maybe twice—and that was five years ago! "

"Well who is he then? Because I don't know."

"Hyorinmaru is the spirit of my zanpaktou."


	9. Surprise!

**Hello everyone! I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to get a chapter up! And beyond that...I'm so very sorry that its so short...I hope its not too much of a disappointment...**

* * *

**Back in Soul Society…**

**Ichigo**

"Hmm Toshiro texted me… Oh my Kami! Karin woke up! Arigatou Kami-Sama!"

"What's going on Ichigo? Why are you so excited all the sudden?"

I twirled to look at Rukia as she walked in, a huge smile plastered to my face.

"Karin's woken up!"

"Oh! Ichigo! That's great! You should go see her!"

My face fell at that. I can't go see her… Not after last time…

"I-I'll think about it…But I'm not sure…"

"Ichigo, I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya has talked to her by now, you should go, I'll tell the Captain you're coming. Now get! I'll cover for you."

I don't want to go but now it seems as though I have no choice. I watched as the Senkai opened. I took a deep breath and walked through. By the time I let my breath out I was home. Kuso—I miss this place… I can come back anytime I want yet I don't—and even though I am home it never feels like it. I guess Soul Society has grown on me in the past 6 years. I wonder if I'll even remember this place in a few centuries… Once I walked through the front door I was faced with my father sitting at the kitchen table looking right at me. It startled me but I quickly remembered that he can't see me. I started to walk past him toward the stairs when he grabbed my arm; this time I almost jumped through the celing.

"Good God man! What the Hell?"

"Ichigo—sit."

If it is even possible my jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the—you can see me?"

He glanced up and grinned, it sent chills through me. Who knew my old man could top Urahara…

"Of course I can see you, Captain Kurosaki."  
The grin only got wider, he popped what looked like a piece of candy into his mouth then his sould was out of his body—in shinigami robes…with a shredded haori…

"WHAT THE HELL? You knew about all this? You were a captain!"

"Of course I was. Did you honestly think a normal dad would have been so calm when you disappeared for weeks on end? Or what about when you came home all wrapped up so many times? But right now that is beside the point."

I gaped at him then felt my anger rising.

"Beside the point! I have been living with a captain of the Court Guard Squad for twenty years and he never thought to tell me!"

"Ichigo! Get your reiatsu under control! We can talk about this later. I just thought that you would take this little piece of advice from your dad, and since I never told you that I knew what was going on I figured this was the easiest way to let you know that I know who Toshirou-kun is and all those other guys too. It explains everything much faster than if I just tried to tell you. Now, I simply wanted to tell you to trust Toshirou-kun. He's a good kid, he wasn't my lieutenant from nothing."

"Toshirou was your lieutenant? So you were the tenth squad captain?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"No I suppose not, I mean I can't very well deny it when you're standing right in front of me."

That would be ridiculously stupid even from me. Dad looked glanced over at me;

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

He chuckled as he told me I should go ahead and see Karin. As I walked up the stairs I thought of everything that had gone on today. Perhaps I'd over reacted earlier…


End file.
